


2am texting

by Lokirye



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Gen, Loki likes pranks, Rated teen for swearing, Textfic, Texting, Thor is dumb, bucky doesn’t like mlp, but it’s okay bc we love him, clint gets stuck, first fic, loki accidentally offend everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokirye/pseuds/Lokirye
Summary: Peter makes a group chat at 2am. Why?
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	2am texting

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t kill me if the characters aren’t in character lol, this is my first fic on ao3

_**Peter has created a group chat with Natasha, Steve, Tony, Thor, Bucky, Clint, Sam, Loki, Shuri, Harley and Bruce** _

Shuri: da vinki

Harley: what

Tony: it's 2 am. Why are you making a group chat

Steve: Kids, why are you making a group chat?

Peter: ew gross

Peter: grammar

Tony: answer it

Peter: idk I was bored lmao

Harley: mood

Loki: oops

Loki: okay so you call it murder

Loki: I call it ✨late abortion✨

Steve: who taught Loki about emojis?

Peter: I did!

Tony:...

Shuri: who did you kill

Loki: I am offended Shuri that you think I'd kill anyone!

Tony: who was it?

Tony: tell me who you killed or I'm not letting you eat ice cream.

Loki: B-BUT

Shuri: THATS TOO CRUEL TONY

Peter: WAY TOO CRUEL

Harley: #justiceforloki

Peter: #justiceforloki

Shuri: #justiceforloki

Natasha: ...

Natasha: #justiceforloki

Tony: you too Nat!?

Loki: okay so I killed this racist and homophobic idiot

Tony: did you leave any evidence?

Loki: do you really think I'd leave evidence behind?

Loki: this isn't my first rodeo

Tony: that is slightly concerning but ok.

Shuri: Tony why r you not concerned about the illegal stuff?

Tony: kid, I have to deal with you, Loki, Pete and Harley, and do you really think I haven't got into illegal trouble?

Clint: okay that's very concerning, but change of subject

Clint: I'm stuck in vents

Clint: help pls

Natasha: why should we help you?

Sam: nah

Clint: man this really hurts

Clint: the betrayal and the way my body is being bent by metal

Thor: I AM CONFUSED!? WHAT IS A GROUP CHAT!?

Shuri: I fear no man

Shuri: but that... that scares me.

Bruce: Thor, press the little arrow on the left hand corner.

Thor: OKAY!

Loki: he's a moron

Loki: he literally had to do the finger thing

Tony: WHATS WRONG WITH THE FINGER THING?!

Bruce: I do the finger thing all the time thank you very much!

Peter: the finger thing has saved my life so many times tbh

Harley: the finger thing is 👌

Shuri: Pete

Shuri: how do you spell wednesday

Peter: BY SAYING WED-NES-DAY!

Bucky: okay so I'm trying to sleep right, as you should all be doing

Peter: I feel the glare through the screen

Bucky: And Ilook down at my arm to flip the pillow to the cold side and I see pink on my arm

Bucky: who stuck a my little pony magnet on my arm!?

Harley: that would be moi

Bucky: WHY

Harley: your telling me you don't like my little pony!?

Tony: Bucky you need to leave. How dare you complain about my little pony

Bruce: my little pony is awesome!

Peter: my little pony!

Harley: skinny and bony!

Shuri: chop of its head!

Peter: serve it breakfast in bed!

Tony: I'm scared

Bucky: SJDICIRHRHVBVHISIWJJJWJKDIRIRJ

Thor: rkdidiitmtnsjsiaiwjendhjdd

Thor: I just got stabbed LOL

Tony: LMAO

Shuri: did those two...

Harley: just use...

Peter: capital letters to write lol and lmao

Tony: yes

Tony: yes we did

Peter: monsters

Peter: I didn't want to do this

Peter: but I'm adding pepper

Tony: SHIT NO

Steve: language

_**Harley has changed Steve's name to Language** _

Language: shit

Natasha: Language!

Language: I hate you all

Language: apart from Bucky

Bucky: I-

Natasha: something you want to tell us Steve?

Language: double shit

Language: nothing!

Peter has added Pepper and FRIDAY

Pepper: it's 2am...

Pepper: why are you all awake?

Shuri: bc

Harley: you real question is why are you awake?

Pepper: I-

Pepper: wheres Tony?

Harley: idk

Peter: hey mr stark are you in the lab

Tony: it's Tony! If I said no, would you believe me.

Peter: fri, do me a favour

FRIDAY: yes Baby Stark?

Loki: I like that name

Loki: all in favour of keeping it that, say aye

Loki: aye

Thor: aye

Pepper: aye

Natasha: aye

Clint: aye

Sam: aye

Bucky: aye

Bruce: aye

Tony: aye

Language: aye

Shuri: aye

Harley: aye

Peter: betrayed by my own family

Harley: heart been broke to many times

Peter: @FRIDAY play all star as loud as you can in mr starks lab pls

FRIDAY: okay!

Tony: djdidifuhrshsndjdid

Tony: I hate you kid

Peter: 🥲

Peter: I'm crying rn

Bucky: I'm going to mute the notifications and go to sleep.

Bucky: gn losers

Language: Good night Bucky!

Harley: I feel like my skin is being flaked off

Language: why?

Harley: your usinggrammar

Loki: *you're

Harley: no

Thor: I HAVE SEEMED TO MISPLACE MY HAMMER

Peter: at 2am?

Thor: YES!

Shuri: thor little blue arrow

Thor: my bad sorry Shuri

Natasha: WHY THE FUCK IS THERE THORS HAMMAR ON FRONT OF THE MICROWAVE

Thor: Natasha, try tapping the blue arrow on the left corner!

Natasha: I-

Loki: I apologise for my brothers stupidness

Thor: you didn't have to stab me again

Loki: yes

Loki: yes I did

Tony: I'm sorry, again!?

Harley: hey Loki

Harley: did you do what I told you to do?

Clint: I am suddenly scared

Clint: I'm still stuck in a vent btw

Peter: no one cares

Tony: pep help pls

Pepper: no pranking till 10 am.

Loki: fine

Bruce: I need a coffee

Tony: same

Pepper: go to sleep idiots

Tony: fine

Peter: what if I were to say no?

Pepper: I'll call May

Peter: shit okay

Harley: what if I were to say no?

Pepper: I'll bin your robot dog.

Harley: SKDIDIDHNS YOU WOULDNT DARE

Language: LANGUAGE PETER

Harley: oh ye

Harley: take off your binder Pete

Tony: I'm sorry what!?

Tony: YOURE STILL WEARING IT?

Natasha: take it off Peter before you damage your lungs pls

Peter: fine

Peter: doing it

Peter: okay I'm going to sleep now.

Harley: good night!

Harley: I just realised

Harley: lobsters are mermaids to scorpions

Loki: lasagna is just spaghetti flavoured cake

Clint: I am begging you to stop

Shuri: onion rings are just vegetable donuts

Peter: I am awake to tell you this

Peter: your stomach thinks all potatoes are mashed, so why mash them?

Clint: I AM CRYING PLS STOP

Peter: no can do clit

Tony: pffffffff

Natasha: KENDNRHCISIAJ WEBHDJJD

Thor: what is a clit?

Bruce: nothing Thor

Peter: I MEANT CLINT

Clint: aksofiufdnsnksididuejwnsndjdi

Peter: I'm just going to go jump out of a window now!

FRIDAY: I am closing all windows

Pepper: no jumping out of windows

Peter: fine

Peter: gn again

Harley: gn


End file.
